Shiro Kurono
Shiro is one of the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino and is one of the best strategists in the land although quite scheming gaining the name 'The Devil in Glasses'. Appearance At the beginning of his childhood, Shiro was originally a blond but after he was adopted, he decided to change his hair to black to make it harder for people to recognize him for who he used to be. He grew to have a slender and tall body being 6 feet high. Although he doesn't actually need them, he also wears rounded glasses which don't cover the vertical axis of his eyes which have small irisis. Personality Normally, Shiro is not very good with social based events and tends to look anti-social. However, he does not actually dislike other people. Instead, he is fiercely independent and wary of others who approach him with ulterior motives. He is not above helping people who are really in need, and he appears to have a soft spot for children. In addition, he can be quite protective of the people he cares for, a trait that he is teased about. Shiro sometimes views himself as acting out of pride or arrogance and can be self-conscious about enforcing his principles or beliefs on others. However, even if he knows that others might not appreciate his actions or thank him afterward, if he perceives he is acting for the greater good, he will use all means possible to achieve his goals. This has caused others to sometimes misunderstand his motives and has earned him the nickname the "Devil in Glasses". When he goes into Zero Mode, Shiro will become extremely calm and tranquil. History Shiro was born to well off parents in a city on the outskirts of the Norvino Kingdom and he lived a carefree life with his father and mother. Unfortunately, that blissful time came to an end when he was 5 years old. At that time, a man had been getting close to his father. The reason being, that man wanted information about his father's current project "Project Zero", a project that was focused on the research of how magic energy could be used to improve and strengthen the human body. After his father had refused to tell of the information, the man decided to get the information from Shiro through sweet words and trickery. Being only 5 years old, Shiro fell for it and unknowingly revealed what the man wanted to know. Getting the info about the labratory where the project was taking place, the man then decided to set fire to the house before escaping. Doing what his parents told him to do in case of an emergency, Shiro ran into the fireproof basement. After calming down a bit, Shiro noticed an orange colored light in the room ahead and out of curiosity he went to it. Inside, he found the real location of his father's Project Zero. However, due to the destabilizing structure, the house colasped crushing the container with the project releasing it into Shiro before he was knocked out by falling debris. When he came to a few days later, he was laying in a hospital bed with a person named Matthew who said was an acquaintance of his father at his bed side. Remembering the person who set fire to his house, Shiro was wary of this person thinking he might have some ulterior motive. He was later told by this man that his parents were dead and in sadness, he ran out of the building to find a place where he could be alone and mourn his parent's death. Not long after that, Matthew had caught up to him and decided to take him in saying that he too lost his parents when he was young. For some reason, Shiro now felt he could trust the kindness of this man and let him take him to the Schaller District of the Norvino Kingdom He soon adjusted to his new home and to keep his old identity hidden, Shiro changed his hair color to black and wore more worker class clothes. He enthusiastically helped his foster father with his work and learned many things from it. By the time he reached the age of 10, he was already doing the work with Matthew side by side. Their research group had been researching different magics and how the could be used through a system they were trying to create, a magical syntax of sorts that would allow them the possibility to give objects several uses. During this time period, Shiro learned how to use magic and after 6 years, he was able to develop a system where even complicated and/or powerful magics could be put into an object. By then, he was already a leading member in the field of research and engineering. One day, he and other heads of the different research facilities in the Schaller District were called for a conference with the royal family and government. For Shiro, this was his first time there and was initially nervous since for the most part all of the other people attending this multi day conference were people much older than him, the only person his age that he knew of was Kristel. When Shiro once stepped out for a break, he was surprised to see the Princess Kristel going around the castle looking for a secret passage. Seeing that Shiro was intrigued at what she was doing, Kristel invited him to join her and together they searched around the castle, Shiro forgetting he had a meeting to attend. During the period of the conference, the two had become friends having chats or having little adventures into different places even after the conference was over. On a later day, Shiro heard from Kristel about the Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino after discovering the 12 tombs of the original knights and how she wanted to become one. Wanting to help her reach her goal, he decided to help with her training, at one point teaching her how to keep her focus while using her swords when using the hidden ability within them. Relationships Kristel Solus: 'Shiro doesn't see Kristel as a princess of a royal family but more of a close friend of 8 years and has sometimes been dragged into her little adventures after befriending her. He admires her strong will and the lengths she's willing to go to in order to protect the kingdom. Besides his foster father, Kristel is the only person Shiro feels that he can place his full trust in. Also, he's one of the few people who doesn't get intimidated by her when she gets angry. 'Yvana Crogan: 'Unlike the majority of the population, Shiro doesn't fear for his life when he sees her or is near her. However, he did accidentally think that she was a male at first due to her strength and size which led him to being hit. 'James Fitzgibbon: 'Shiro thinks of James as the stereotypical knight in shining armor and finds his way of thinking that all obstacles can be broken through with strength somewhat stupid. 'Azamuku Takaramono: 'At first, Shiro thought of him as a suspicious person due to his appearance but after actually seeing how he wants to protect the innocent, his suspicions about him dissapeared. 'Sir Drake: 'Shiro feels uneasy around him due to Drake's cold personality and hasn't really talked with him. 'Mukuro no Enko:Mukuro no Enko'Shiro 'Arthur de Forest: Meira : Equipment Mahonta Staff: 'A long blue staff that Shiro uses to cast his magic. He received it as a gift from Kristel and has used it ever since. It also has a secondary effect of a somewhat large force field capable of blocking up to moderate attacks coming from its tip when in use. '''Magic Storage Cloak: '''Part of Shiro's normal attire and a useful piece of clothing attire that has a magical syntax with Container Magic in it's code which give it infinite storage space as long as Shiro can fit it into the cloak. To bring it out, he only needs to think of the object he wants to take out of his cloak. '''Wave Ring: '''As one of the Norvino knights, Shiro has a Norvino magic ring. It allows him to emit waves from it that have varying effects to help his allies or himself. The blue waves slow down the target, red waves cause mild disintigration, yellow waves can speed up a person's natural healing process or strengthen allies, green waves that can increase an allies' defense, indigo waves can create illusions, and purple waves can multply the quantity of an allies's attack. '''Portal Box: '''After an encounter with Ren Akagami, Shiro was given a portal box to contain whatever his cloak could not due to size. He doesn't actually store many things in there due to the fact that his stuff usually does fit in his cloak. The biggest thing that is in there is his plane which will be described next '''Storming Tornado: '''His foster father built him this red colored plane when he had declared his interest in flying. When he had grown up enough to be able to work on the plane by himself, he made some alterations to increase it's maneuverability. The plane went through even more alterations after Shiro was able to put a magical syntax containing wind magic and lightning magic into it. It now has 3 propellers capable of going supersonic speeds, one on each wing and one on the plane's nose. There is also a Gravity Diffusion system that reduces gravity forces on Shiro while piloting as well as being able to manipulate the gravity field around the plane allowing even more maneuverability. On the back of the wings and the plane's body, there are powerful thrusters which gives the plane a powerful boost in speed. The plane is capable of going a maximum of 2 times the speed of sound. Many of the parts are movable and are the reason of the many switches, knobs and monitors to work with making it one of the most complicated planes to fly effeciently especially with the speed it can go.. Abilities '''Master Strategist: '''This combined with his scheming style is the reason he has the nickname "The Devil in Glasses". He became a well-known strategist due to his effort in researching and mastering his skill called ''Full Control Encounter where he can grasp his allies' remaining Magic energy with 1% margin of error, know all remaining resources of both allies and enemies, and forecast battles 30 seconds ahead. 'Expert Magical Engineer: '''Shiro also excels in the fields of Magical Engineering specifically in the field of the magical syntax where he is able to input magic into a object through a type of connected system. Depending on the magic inserted into the object, it will gain some sort of ability. 'Solid Script Magic : 'A Holder Type magic Shiro uses when he needs to actually attack. It allows him to make words solid and then throw them at his opponent. This magic is his only magic that can be used offensively and is very diverse due to its effects. Shiro can use this magic without the use of a writing utensil. 'Supporter Magic : 'This is a very unpopular magic among people because by itself, it is almost completely useless. However, Shiro likes it for the potential he sees in it. It's main purpose is as the name suggests, supports the caster's allies through buffs, de-buffs and binds. *'Mind Shock: 'Shiro fires a dark purple sphere at a target. The sphere explodes upon contact with the ground and causes minor damage to all targets in the vicinity. It also causes confusion and lowers the target's attack accuracy and ability to dodge incoming attacks *'Keen Edge: 'With this spell, Shiro can power up a blade(s) by surrounding it with magic energy. He can also do this to body parts making them natural blades in a sense. *'Invincible Fortress: 'With this spell, Shiro can make a person physically invincible for 1 minute. He cannot use this spell again for 10 minutes after casting. *'Astral Bind: 'This spell prevents a target from moving for a short period of time. It is a basic technique that can be used to keep them in place while his allies attack or advances at the enemy. It is also useful for crowd control. Visually, the target is surrounded by a tight ring of magical threads. *'Electric Fuzz: '''Shiro fires small white orbs that follow a target, illuminating a bright light while emitting a buzzing noise from the electricity inside. Because it continuously illuminates targets, it can be used as a marker to help allies keep track of attackers. A side effe ct is that it can temporarily blind the target. *'Hypnos Ray: '''This spell just makes the target fall asleep. The higher the skill, the longer the target will remain asleep. *'Thorn Bind Hostage: Shiro summons five shining blue roots to erupt from the earth and entangle the target. When a thorn is cut or broken, they cause additional damage through a type of magical explosion. The amount of damage varies by the skill of the caster, and Shiro's skill is very high''' ' *'Nightmare Sphere: '''This is a status-change spell that affects all enemies in a given area by slowing the speed of their movement. Shiro produces a semi-transparent sphere on his palm and launches it at a target area. The sphere expands upon contact and can diminish an opponent's speed by up to 80% '''Zero Mode: '''It is rare for Shiro to go into this mode due to the fact he prefers not to fight directly but if needed, he will take off his glasses and go into Zero Mode, his eyes beginning to glow orange. At this point, all of his magic energy dissapears and is turned into an increase of his strength, speed and defense. In this mode, whatever magic energy that comes into contact with Shiro will be absorbed and also turned into increases of his strength, speed and defense. Shiro can also absorb magic energy from a person through physical touch draining the person of their magic energy. While in this mode, Shiro becomes extremely calm and looks serious. Although this mode can potentially give Shiro an enourmous boost in his physical abilities, he cannot use any magic. The only other people that know about this mode for the most part are Kristel and Shiro's foster father. '''Brain Mode: '''The mode opposite of Zero mode where it turns most of Shiro's physical strength into magic energy. The increased magic energy can cause whatever spell he's casting to multiply in effect. Also, instead of absorbing magic energy while in Zero mode, in this mode, Shiro can give magic energy if needed. Another effect of being in this mode is increased brain processing increasing his strategic ability. The downside to this mode is that while it gives Shiro a great deal of magic power, he becomes somewhat weaker physically than normal. Unlike Zero mode, there is no change to his personality from his original persona. Again, the only other people that know about this mode for the most part are Kristel and Shiro's foster father. Category:Male Category:Twelve Royal Knights of Norvino Category:Norvino Kingdom